


Whip It

by spacesnail69



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, S&M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the agency is threatened, Skinner makes a deal with Alex Krycek and Mulder is kidnapped. Overwhelmed with guilt Skinner fears that Mulder could be dead, but Krycek has different plans for Fox Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip It

It was a horrifying, unsettling feeling to see Mulder's 'I WANT TO BELIEVE' poster torn down. Now there was nothing but an old desk and an office chair. She scorned and stepped back as if she were to faint.  
   
'Mulder..' She murmured. It was the only word she could say. It was like her dying breath. She called him with her cellphone, but there was no reply. She called his land lord, but they said they hadn't seen him. She called the basketball stadium he played at, but they couldn't give her an answer. He was gone.

  
   
'Sir?'  
   
Skinner looked up from his work load. 'Yes?'  
   
'Agent Scully would like to see you.'  
   
He exhaled with disinclination. With Mulder gone, he knew she only wanted him for one thing.

'Send her in.' He pushed back from his desk and leaned his head back. Skinner knew why Scully wanted to talk to him. She stormed in, her burning red hair bouncing from her shoulders and her gaze intent. She threw herself into the chair.  
   
'Where is he?'  
   
Skinner rested his hands on the desk and pursed his lips shut.  
   
'Skinner.' She leaned forward. 'Where is he?'  
   
He looked down at the floor in shame.  
   
'What did you do? Tip them off?!? Skinner please tell me something good.'  
   
'They threatened my position. They threatened your position. And the x-files.'  
   
'The x-files belong to MULDER.'  
   
'They've been on my back for years now Scully! He has information, it's not likely that they'll-' He swallowed.  
   
'What? Kill him? As far as you know Skinner it could be too late.' She left the chair without another word and left the office.

 

His weary eyes struggled to open. They had been sealed with sleep. There was a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

'Ugh-' Mulder's eyes adjusted to the dim light. 'Jesus..' He was in somewhat of a bunker or a cabin. The floor was of wooden boards, the walls were covered with a red wallpaper, there was a blazing fireplace behind him and in the corner was a bunk bed. He groaned and shook his hands. They were bound together at his back. He was tied to an old wooden chair with duct tape and rope.

'Hello?' Of all the enemies he had made in his life, he figured that cancer man was the most probable. After all, they had been enemies for quite some time now. Just as he began planning his escape, the door into the room creaked open. He prayed it was Scully.

'Hi Mulder.' The door opened further. Mulder grinned and shook his head.

'Krycek.'

'It's been a long time Fox.'

'Yes, _too_ long.'

'Still hunting down UFOs?'

'I'm sure you'd know.'

Krycek sniggered and leaned against the wall before closing the door. Mulder tried to swallow his fear but the suspense was unbearable. He was _afraid_.

'Is this some kind of interrogation?'

'If that's what you wanna call it.'

Mulder's lip twitched. Krycek strutted forward to Mulder. He crouched and stared in his eyes.

'We've known each other for a while now Fox.'

'Ahem.' He avoided eye contact.

'What, are you nervous?'

Fox took a deep breath. 'What do you want?' He said.

'What?' Krycek leaned forward.

'What do you _want_?' Mulder shouted.

'There's no need to lose your temper.' Alex spoke to him with a husky, rigid voice. He had definitely changed since the last time Mulder saw him. His biceps were thick, his hair was disheveled and his plump lips were fuller. He couldn't help it. Mulder's mild attraction had intensified.

'I- uh-' He stuttered.

'Mulder,' Krycek began, 'there's something I've been meaning to ask for a _long_ time.' He leaned forward.

'Y- yes?' Their faces were four inches apart. Mulder hadn't even noticed that there were a set of hands slowly sliding up his thighs.

'Exactly how close are you and Scully?'

'Ale- _Krycek_ , why did you- did you drug me?'

'I went through a _lot_ to bring you here Mulder. And now I have you. Right here. Tied up.'

'And what are you going to-' He let out a whimper and his eyes began to flutter back. Krycek had grabbed his balls and pushed them up.

'Have a guess.' He leaned forward and licked from Mulder's chin to his upper lip.

'Oh-' Fox moaned.

'Mr. Mulder. I think you're getting a hard on. I didn't know you _thought_ about me in that way.'

Mulder opened his eyes and jolted forward.

'No no no!' Krycek raised his finger to Mulder's lips. 'Relax. _I'll_ do the work.'

'Maybe- Maybe I shouldn't be-'

'Shhh. Close your eyes. I'll be right back.' He crept back to the door and left the room. Mulder couldn't stand it. He couldn't jack off, he couldn't finger himself. With each second that passed his body ached more and more for Krycek's touch.

 

'Fox. Fox wake up.'

Mulder opened his eyes. He was still tied to the chair, but his clothes were gone. He was completely naked.

'Where are-'

'Don't worry about them.' By Krycek's side was a duffel bag. Mulder was curious as to what shenanigans he had prepared for him. Slowly he reached down and took something out. It was a long, thick black whip.

'Oh.' Mulder murmured.

'Close your eyes.' He did as Alex asked. His breath was hot.

_*crack*_

He moaned. Krycek took his shirt off, revealing his bold muscular body. 

'Thank you. Thank you.' Mulder bit his lip and dropped his head back. With force Krycek hit Mulder again. Blood ran down his skin. Every now and then Krycek would stop to stroke his hard cock. 

'Again.' Once again he cracked the whip to Mulder's stomach. 'Oh!' He spread his knees apart. 'Alex-'

'More?'

'No... No..' Krycek dropped the whip.

'Fuck me on the bed. Fuck me on the bed.'

Krycek smirked. 'As you wish.' He cut the binds and lifted Mulder up, preceded by throwing him onto the first mattress on the bunk bed and spreading his legs apart.

'How bad do you want me Mulder?'

'Just fuck me, please.'

'How bad do you want me!?' He slapped Mulder's left ass cheek, causing a loud moan.

'I want you so bad that I'm dying. If I can't have you now I'll die.'

'That's right.' He leaned over Mulder with his sweaty, naked body and stuffed his fingers into his mouth. Mulder sucked them from the knuckles. Krycek took them back and rubbed them all around Fox's asshole. He ran his hands up Mulder's back, feeling him as he shuddered with pleasure, then pushed himself inside. Mulder's jaw dropped and he nodded slowly. Krycek held on and began to move further inside. He smiled and closed his eyes. With a firm grasp he simultaneously rubbed his hand up Mulder's wide cock.

'You're so fucking hot Mulder-' He fingered his balls each time his hand went to Mulder's pelvis. 'Which is why,' his hand tensed, 'I'm going to stop.' Krycek pulled out, let go of Mulder and stepped back.

'What?' Fox raised his head in confusion. 'Please, Krycek-' Mulder turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he saw the knife. The rubber handled, jagged bladed knife. Krycek pushed down with force and straddled his chest. He grabbed Mulder's jaw as he did to the man's cock.

'Stick out your tongue.'

Mulder's wet tongue slipped out from behind his teeth and hung out above his lip. Krycek smiled and lifted his knife. Mulder didn't flinch once. Gently, he lay the flat side of the weapon on his tongue and brought it down in one stroke to his lip. Mulder smiled as he took the knife away.

'I'm hungry for your lips, Mulder.' He pushed down and tugged at Fox's luscious brown hair then kissed him passionately. Their soft tongues slipped under and over each other's. Whilst Krycek entertained him with his tongue, he gently slid his fingers under Mulder's balls and into his asshole.

'Mmmm.' Mulder moaned. Krycek's hand continued to push up, until finally he fitted his fist through. Mulder's legs were trembling. The milky whites of his eyes were showing below the lids. He had to hold onto the cheeks of Krycek's ass. Once Alex reached his prostate Fox's hips began sinking into the bed. Each moan sounded like a cry of pain. Rather than smiling his was wincing, and Krycek loved every minute of it. He lifted Mulder's legs over his shoulders and playfully rubbed his inside.

'Oh fuck-' Mulder's hands tightened, his knees tensed up, he raised his eyebrows and with a shriek he came on Krycek's arm. Sticky white liquid dripped down to his elbow and landed on the sheets. As Fox's body relaxed, Alex slowly took his arm out and licked every inch of the other man's substance from it. When Mulder was lively again, he pulled Krycek down to his place.

'Your turn.'

Krycek smiled with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see how skilled Mr. Mulder was.

 

'Mmm!' Krycek buried his head into the pillow. Mulder pulled his head back by the hair and threw it back.

'Shut the fuck up you dirty slut.'

Krycek shuddered once again. In his hand, Mulder held a lit lighter, flickering between Krycek's ass cheeks. To his satisfaction each time he held the lighter down he was able to punish Alex for moaning. He had stuffed a cloth into the man's mouth which happened without a problem. Mulder loved being dominant of him. He wondered why he hadn't drugged Krycek _himself_.

'Mmmmm!' He pulled the lighter away and leaned down.

'Do you like getting fucked? Alex Krycek,' his legs caved in as Mulder said this, 'you're a fucking whore.' He tugged his hair again, but for a longer period. He threw away the lighter, spread out the thick legs and slid in. He shuddered, then started pushing himself in and out.

'You're so tight..' He held onto Krycek's shoulders, sliding in and out, curling his toes and biting his lip. He arched his head back, dropped to his pelvis and came so hard that it ran all the way to his knees. The thick semen mixed with the dried blood from his stomach. It was glorious.

'FBI open up!' They heard a crash from outside the door. Mulder pulled the gag out of Krycek's mouth and quickly slapped him to consciousness.

'Krycek! Krycek, Scully's here!'

'Nugh-'

'Where are my clothes?'

'Your clothes?'

'My clothes! Where did you put them?'

'They're outside.'

'Come on, get dressed.' Mulder threw the pair of jeans and shirt at Krycek.

'Mulder?' The door opened. Scully was holding her gun in the air. She was speechless.

'Scully, hi.' Krycek was still lying on the bed. He rolled onto his side and groaned.

'Mulder you're bleeding.'

'I'm fine.'

'You're _fine_?' She dropped her gun and tucked it into her pocket. 'I- Krycek?'

'Good afternoon Scully.'

She couldn't find the right words to say. Both Mulder _and_ Krycek were covered in semen. There wasn't anything to say that they _hadn't..._ done it.

'I'm willing to make a deal with Skinner so you can have him back.' Krycek murmured sleepily.

'That would be appreciated.' Scully replied. Mulder scratched the back of his neck and grinned as if she wasn't even standing there.

'I-' She shook her head. 'I want to go home.'

Mulder nodded.

'I'll be outside.'

As Mulder began to follow Scully, Krycek raised from the bed.

'Hey, Mulder.'

He turned around. 'Yeah?'

'We should do this again sometime.'

'You know where to find me.' He winked and stepped out of the room.

 


End file.
